Spring Break Interrupted
by Belles.diner
Summary: A one shot where Rory, Colin, Finn, and Logan go camping in a cabin, they have plans to go out and enjoy but weather delays those plans so instead they decide to watch a movie inside with the boys deciding on a scary movie and Rory getting scared, especially when the bad weather knocks the lights out. Prompt from Phi!


Spring Break Interrupted

 **Prompt from Pri: A one shot where Rory, Colin, Finn, and Logan go camping in a cabin, they have plans to go out and enjoy but weather delays those plans so instead they decide to watch a movie inside with the boys deciding on a scary movie and Rory getting scared, especially when the bad weather knocks the lights out.**

 **Description: So, last night Pri reached out to me with a request for a one-shot and admittedly I was honored and floored to be asked, so first of all, thank you so much! Second of all, I figured I'd do this a few days after Rory comes back to Yale for Spring Break and holes up with Logan. Hope you enjoy!**

Rory and Logan were sprawled out on his couch with the UK version of the Office playing in the background and them not really paying attention to it. She had a feeling on what would happen once she joined him back at Yale for an empty campus, and his dorm room completely empty. She knew it would probably be a couple days of amazing sex before another girl was using the extra bathrobe he had hung up for overnight guests, what she didn't expect was to spend her whole week here, nor did she expect him to be as attentive as he was, and she certainly didn't expect to be pressed into his leather sectional with his hand up her shirt for the umpteenth time that day. She had to admit though, as he raised her shirt off of her that she wasn't minding that she had been wrong in her expectations. Earlier in the day, when she got ready to make her leave, figuring he would want to round out the last few days of solitude with someone else, he had told her to go back to her room, pack another bag and get here as quickly as possible. She remembered how she sprinted back to his dorm only to be pushed up against the door the moment it was shut. As she felt his hands go to her jeans again, she pulled away from the kiss.

"You know, I did just put those on." She playfully chided him.

"Yes, and I warned you not to, but someone decided not to listen." Logan leaned down to kiss her again. "In fact, Ms. Gilmore, you've barely listened to me all week."

"Au contraire Mr. Huntzberger, I've listened plenty, just not when it comes to my clothing." She smirked back up at him.

"Oh, Ace, that's the thing you need to listen about most of all." Logan growled into her neck as he started kissing her again.

"We concur love, please oblige and listen to him." Finn said from the doorway where he was leaning against it smiling and shamelessly checking Rory out. Colin standing right next to him. Rory and Logan jumped apart like shrapnel with Logan quickly throwing Rory her shirt.

"Finn, Colin, nice to see you both." Logan answered with an annoyed tone when he felt Rory's reddened cheek on his bare shoulder as she hid her face behind him. "May I ask what made you return here?"

"Well, we wanted to see what was keeping our boy here from joining us, especially when we sent the picture of the now empty cabin because so many people left and there's a hot tub. He never responded, we, being the concerned gentlemen that we are, decided we needed to do a welfare check. It seems he was in very capable hands, and not just his own."

"Oh my god." Came a muffled reply from Rory who was still buried behind Logan.

"Come on Huntz, there's still plenty of alcohol, plenty of babes, although that isn't something that is in short supply here obviously." Colin said as he stretched to look behind Logan, causing Logan to throw a pillow at him. "It's not perfect skiing conditions but there are some great hiking opportunities and base-jumping locations, come back with us."

Rory lifted her head and put her chin on Logan's shoulder when she whispered to him. "My god they are needy." She felt Logan nod his head and kiss her forehead.

"I'm just going to get rid of them." He murmured back to her before turning back to his supposed best friends. "First of all, stop checking her out, second of all, I'm more than happy with the company I have, she looks better and smells better than the both of you now please leave in the same way you came in."

Rory pulled one of Logan's pillows to cover their faces while she spoke to him. "Logan, seriously, go." She didn't want him to go, but she wasn't about to play clingy girlfriend when she wasn't even girlfriend. No, she had to pop the bubble on whatever the past 3 days had been and unfortunately that needle was in the shape of two very intrusive Yalies.

"No, Rory I'm not going there's no reason for me to go right now. I'm good here. The last thing I need is to deal with a drunken Finn the rest of the week." And he wasn't lying, he didn't want to deal with Finn trying to strip or Colin hitting on another snow bunny, he was more than happy to enjoy a quiet Yale campus and the company of Rory but unfortunately his friends heard the whole conversation.

"Wait a second Ror, you thought you weren't invited? Of course, you are! We wouldn't have have mentioned around you if you weren't invited." Colin knew that there was no way he was going to get Logan out there without Rory, and admittedly she definitely wasn't the worst company.

"That's sweet guys, really it is, but I have enough school work to catch up on and you guys should go and have a good time." Rory folded her arms across her chest indicating that she was final in her decision and that was that.

RLRL

Well, it was supposed to be that until Finn got the marvelous idea to recreate _The Way We Were_ loudly and without apologizing for the horrific rendition until Rory and Logan decided to go. So now they were stuck in the back of Finn's SUV while he sang along to the Alvin and the Chipmunk's Christmas classic. Rory nudged Logan's shoulder. "Yeah, ace?"

"He is aware that it is April, correct?"

"It's cute you think that matters to him." He kissed her forehead and started falling asleep, exhausted after the day they had with Colin and Finn and the days they had leading up to the invasion. As she watched him fall asleep she couldn't help but think about the last time she was in the back of this SUV on the way to another adventure with these boys. Last time she was questioning things with Dean, nervous, excited and mildly terrified of what she was getting herself into. Looking over at Logan she couldn't help but feel those same feelings come through about whatever they were getting into with each other. She watched his chest rise and fall and before she knew it, she was being woken up by a screeching Finn as he threw the car in park.

"Now that we have our boy back, we can actually enjoy ourselves, it's still early enough, do we want to get changed and I can show you the spot where we can base jump?" Colin asked as Logan and Rory grabbed their things from the back of the car.

"What do you say Ace? Want to go jump again?"

"As lovely as that sounds, I forgot my umbrella, how about you guys go ahead." She smiled at him, she was hoping that he didn't think she was boring or being a stick in the mud but admittedly she wasn't up for the idea of hiking to a place only to jump off of it.

"You sure?" He asked her, but the reassuring smile she sent made him take her word for it. "Alright, fine but I'd like it on record that I asked multiple times."

"It's not the only thing you've done multiple times." She couldn't help but wink at him as she said it causing him to laugh while they went to the room they would be sharing. She almost asked if she should take one of the spare rooms but the fact that he had grabbed her arm and lightly dragged her into his room answered her unspoken question. As she watched him get changed, she couldn't help the smile that was coming over her face. She knew she was getting in a little too deep, but it was moments like this that made it seem worth it, despite whatever heartbreak awaited her at the end of this ill-fated road. As she watched him pull his jeans on and he smirk at her when he noticed her checking him out, she knew that it was definitely worth it.

"So, what are you going to do here all by your lonesome Ms. Gilmore?" Finn asked as he poured himself a glass of scotch while he watched Colin and Logan get everything prepared for their jump.

"I figured I'd raid your closet, find some dirty secrets to hold over your head." She smiled at him as she drank the martini Logan had made for her.

"Well, if you do darling, there's a little outfit in there someone left if you'd like to—"

"She wouldn't, she wouldn't, so don't continue whatever you were about to say." Logan spoke from the kitchen as he packed the last of the bags. He came over to Rory and gave her a kiss. "We're probably going to be gone for about 2 hours, the fridge is fully stocked, there's an extensive DVD collection, if I come back to you in a bikini in the hot tub I wouldn't be opposed, oh, and this is my final offer to stay back with you."

"Go, have fun, I'm going to watch some terrible movies. I'll see you in 4 hours."

"It should only take two." Logan said.

"Ah, but you have a Finn."

"Good point, I love having such a smart girlfr—Ace up my sleeve." He looked shell-shocked for a moment by his almost slip-up and she tried hard to hide the smug smile.

"Go! I've seen your face for days I'm tired of looking at it." She pushed him off of her and he met Colin and Finn by the door and with a salute from Colin and Finn they were out the door. Rory settled onto the couch and started playing _Hot Chick._ She wanted something mindless, something terrible that would take her mind off of whatever she was feeling, she just wanted something to mock. She was about halfway through the movie when she heard the door bang open and she jumped 6 feet in the air. She quickly paused the movie and looked at the 3 boys standing in the doorway drenched from head to toe and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "What in the hell happened to you three?"

"We tried to tell Finn that the thunder and lightning we heard wasn't just someone's sleep machine. He didn't listen and kept insisting we try to get to our destination and then this happened." Logan explained through gritted teeth. "Listen, we're going to get cleaned up, then how about we join you and watch something else."

"Sounds good, I'll replenish the snacks and pick out a movie." Rory told him, making her way to the kitchen, not seeing Finn make his way to the movie shelves.

"No need darling. I have the perfect stormy night collection." With that he held up _Psycho, Scream, and Halloween._

Rory tried to put on a brave face, trying to hide the fact that while she could normally handle a scary movie night marathon, she just couldn't necessarily handle them paired with a stormy night. "Um, you sure Finn? We can do an action movie marathon, or a bond night? Oh, the Fast and the Furious is always a good one too."

Logan couldn't help but smile at her as she tried to talk her way out of this. "What's wrong? You scared?" He came up behind her and hugged her even though he was still soaked. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on, I promise I'll protect you." He whispered into her ear.

"You're wet, get off of me. And I'm not scared, I'm just surprised you three don't want action… movies." She added quickly when she saw their matching smirks. "Oh my god, you all are twelve. Just go get cleaned up and we'll watch the most cliché horror movies known to man."

As the boys got cleaned up and changed, she could hear the storm they got caught in come closer to the cabin, the thunder becoming louder each time it clapped through the night sky. She hated thunder storms, but more than that she hated being that girl who was 20 and terrified of a little thunder. It used to soothe her, it used to put her to sleep, but one day she developed a fear of the noise and could never understand what had brought it on. As she sat in the living room, she heard another clap of thunder that sounded like it was right above them with the wind whipping around the cabin and she could feel her pulse accelerate as she jumped. She didn't see Logan come into the room and didn't notice his presence until he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"So, does me being this close jump your heart rate or the thunder?"

"You think an awful lot of yourself there Huntzberger."

"If it's not me, then it must be the thunder. You sure you're okay Ace?" He was actually getting nervous, she seemed to be able to face her fears, hell, isn't that what she did a few months ago at the Life and Death Brigade event? So, what was wrong tonight?

Rory rolled her eyes, not wanting him to see the most irrational fear she had. Plus, she wasn't sure she wanted him to see that side of her yet, if ever. They weren't in that place yet, the place they could be fully vulnerable with each other. Even if sometimes she felt more vulnerable around him than she did anyone else. Just as she was about to make another comment, she heard Finn and Colin come in and she thanked god for the distraction. Within a few moments they were off into their movie marathon.

She spent the next few hours snuggled into Logan, she tried to hide the flinches that the thunder would inflict in her, she tried to hide the way she burrowed herself into Logan when Norman Bates or Michael Meyers wielded their knives. They were halfway through Halloween when a significant clap of thunder rang through the cabin, causing a string of events to happen, first the lights flickered for a moment before they shut off completely, causing Rory and Finn to both scream at the top of their lungs as the cabin was plunged into darkness. Rory clung onto Logan's shirt as she fought the tears that came to her eyes. She wasn't about to cry over this, she couldn't, but she also couldn't handle the darkness.

Within a few moments Colin came through candles that were lit, illuminating the room just enough to see everyone that was standing in but not much more. Logan could feel Rory on his lap with a slight tremor to her body. He was about to make a comment about her being his damsel in distress and her needing a knight in shining candlelight, but he didn't get the words out when he saw her blue eyes glistening with tears. He quickly kissed her and wrapped his arms around her as he turned to Colin and Finn. "Um, guys, I think that's our cue to end the evening. We'll see you guys in the morning." And with that he scooped Rory up and brought her into their room where he sat her on the bed. "You okay?" He answered her with sincerity. He hadn't expected her to be this scared.

"I'm fine Logan." She bit back, trying to hide the tears. She felt so ridiculous and she felt even more so at the fact that she couldn't stop them. "I'm sorry." She finally said as the tears sprang free. "I don't know why I got so scared, I used to love thunderstorms, but one day they just scared me and ever since it's like this immediate fear of mine. It's silly and childish I know and trust me I'm not proud of it but it's there."

"I'm scared of heights." Logan said bluntly as she gave him a shocked look and she opened her mouth to say something. "I know, I jump off scaffolding, and base jump, and sky dived before actually, but it's all to try to conquer the fear. Truth is, I'm terrified of heights."

"Well, at least yours is logical." She pointed out, but she couldn't help but smile at his confession. "But still, I'm sorry, spring break is supposed to be Girls Gone Wild and Boys doing the Twist, not consoling your bed mate over a thunderstorm and an actor playing a psycho with a knife. I just shouldn't have come. I'm sorry." She shrank into herself.

"Ace, if you wouldn't have come with me, I wouldn't be here. I wanted to be with you this spring break, from the moment I suggested you cut your spring break short I wanted to spend it with you, and definitely not Colin and Finn. You ruined nothing I promise." And with that he kissed her deeply just as the lights turned back on, almost blinding them. Rory reached over to the bedside table where the light was and turned it off.

"I don't think we'll be needing that the rest of the evening."


End file.
